Molly
Molly Curdle is a medical waste bag that works at the Hospital as a nurse. Description Molly Curdle is a pinkish-red bag of medical waste shaped roughly like a human female. Among other things, she contains numerous broken needles, which stick out of her skin. She uses these as her primary weapon. The glowing bio-hazard symbol on her face region serves both as an eye and as a mouth, as seen when smoking. Without the bag as a "skin", Molly is just a puddle of waste, possibly even inanimate but still living. One of her more peculiar abilities is that she can be as fast as she wants, ruling out the option to outrun her. Molly works as a nurse at the Hospital since its first layer congealed from raw concept. Molly also speaks in an unique language that probably can't be heard by grey zoners but are understood by others, including the staff. Her speech bubble is colored black with red outlines and characters. The text is written in Wingdings font, made mostly of zodiac symbols. If one translates her dialogue, she seems to trash talk. An example translation when talking to Dr Phage is: "Fuck fuck! Shit piss fuck ass cock puke!" "She’s pure medical waste, mostly needles but also bits of flesh, bandages, teeth, baby hands, fish heads, whatever a hospital is typically expected to throw away. The plastic bag is her “skin” but also removable. Her biohazard symbol works like an eye as long as the bag is on" ' (Bogleech ) For some reason, she is the only one that enjoys listening to Spleen's annoying rants, hinting a possible romantic feeling towards him. She is seen treating him with malaria by injecting him with syringes and sucking his fluids out. She continued to dry Spleen out until he looked like withered husk. This made her accumulate so much waste mass that her bag ruptured. Biobags are also seen littered around the room, being her offspring, all female and all named Molly junior. This is apparently the normal mode of reproduction for Molly. According to Bogleech, regarding her appearance during this process: '"Thinner Molly is Molly during a drought of activity and monster Molly happens during a glut of disease. It's probably not a permanent, one-way transformation but a cycle." After some time, she has absorbed so much waste she gotten to a shape that is no longer humanoid. She has a sister called Millie whose presence is essential in stabilizing her workplace performance. Molly's zeal for medical work can be disastrous if Millie doesn't keep her activity in check. Reproductive phases are for R-class pandemic events, but without Millie being present at the time, Molly did procreate with Spleen and birthed the Biobags. She also smokes gigantic cigarettes at inappropriate times. If they're anything like grey zone cigarettes, she smokes them backwards, with the open end in her "mouth"(actually just shoved into her face). First Appearance In Awful Hospital, here coming out of a garbage chute. Trivia *Her name is a pun on the word "to mollycoddle." *She's responsible for Fern's first death. Gallery Icon-molly.png RB molly.png 029-2.png Trash2.png|behind you! Mollypeek2.png Mollypeek3.png 152.png Mollywaits.png|smoking Phagemolly.png 466.png|Molly evolved! 685.png Uhosproomscary.png File-molly.png|character file Category:Characters Category:Hospital staff Category:Animate Objects